Memory
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Tyrion's first memory and an unfriendly talk


Tyrion's first memory had been one that he cherished for as long as he lived for his first memory was of his brother and mother who he had adored. Tyrion believed he was either three or barely four. Tyrion had been playing with a ball and Rhaegar had been playing with him. With their mother watching him. Rhaegar had been pushing the ball to him then Tyrion would either throw it at him or roll it. After a while though he had gotten bored by it and climbed into Rhaegar's lap, demanding a story. For he had always told him the best stories. Better than even Mama's. Tyrion knew that one day he would be able to read the books that Rhaegar did and he looked forward to that day but hearing Rhaegar speak always calmed him. Soothed him. Tyrion loved hearing Rhaegar speak.

More than he loved playing with his brother, even though Rhaegar was the one he loved playing with best. Better then even Mama and Papa, who were the ones other than Rhaegar who played with him most. Rhaegar's voice was like a melody and he quite loved it.

Which was why Tyrion sat in Rhaegar's lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around him and listened to almost ten stories and when Rhaegar was done with the tenth, Tyrion turned around within the circle of Rhaegar's' arms and kissed Rhaegar.

"You tell the best stories, brother."

"Thank you, Tyrion..Soon you'll be able to read them and then you'll tell me stories."

"No. I like you telling me stories." Rhaella smiled at them both.

"How bout the two of you both tell each other stories. Taking care of each other."

"I'd like that."

"And I'll always take care of you." Rhaegar tightened his arms around his brother as he said that. "Nothing will ever prevent me from taking care of you, Tyrion."

"Rhae, why do you call me Tyrion?"

"Do you not like it?"

"NO..I do. Its just no one else does...Everyone calls me Aemon, including Mama and papa."

"I call you Tyrion cause its my special name for you, just as you call me Rhae...You have always been Tyrion to me...The moment I held you I knew that you were Tyrion." When Tyrion yawned, Rhaegar smiled. "Someone needs to go to bed, I think."

"NO...I don't wanna."

"Come, my son. It is time to go to bed."

"Please mama. I don't want to leave..Papa will make me sleep without Rhaegar."

Rhaella looked at Aemon and sighed, knowing that her son preferring sleeping with Rhaegar was not easy as once he had climbed into her bed but she ignored the pain of that. Aemon always preferred Rhaegar and she knew that he preferred to sleeping with his brother. Aerys had forbidden it though.

"Fine, you may stay here and Rhaegar will stay with you."

Tyrion grinned and snuggled deeper into Rhaegar's arms."Sing to me, brother."

Rhaegar slowly rocked Tyrion in his arms as he sang to his brother, watching as Tyrion's eyes slowly began to close until Rhaegar was holding the sleeping form of his brother. Something that Rhaegar cherished as he loved to hold Tyrion when he was sleeping as it was so peaceful and perfect and nice.

Rhaella watched her sons and found herself drifting off from Rhaegar's songs and from the lovely sight in front of her.

"My love, you truly are a good are you so good with him?"

"Its easy. When I'm with him I just feel whole...like all that I am is wrapped inside Tyrion and being with him makes it all come together. When I make him happy...it makes everything perfect."

Rhaella looked at her son and tired to understand how deeply he was connected to Aemon. From what Gerold had told her, Rhaegar had been instantly connected to Aemon even as a baby and she had seen it herself when Aerys had brought them back to Kings Landing. And it wasn't just that Aemon was easy to love, which he was for she loved him just as much as she loved Rhaegar. Aemon may not be of her body but he was her son and there was nothing she would not do for him. Rhaegar though seemed to be devoted to him, he spent every free moment he had with his brother. Whenever she had need of him Rhaella always checked where Aemon was first and she was sure to find Rhaegar. The two of them seemed like one being in two bodies as Aemon was only ever truly content and happy when with Rhaegar. Even as a baby, nothing calmed him down when he was in temper save Rhaegar. It had gotten to where Rhaegar had slept in the nursery as neither could bare being apart.

Rhaella knew that more times than not the two of them shared a bed though she pretended not to know as she knew Aerys would not be happy. He did not like it when he found Rhaegar in bed with Aemon. Saying that Rhaegar was to old for such things and the only thing Aemon needed was him. Her brother did not like sharing Aemon with anyone else and did his best to keep Aemon away from everyone else as often as possible. The Lannisters were not even allowed near Aemon more times than not, something that she did not understand. As Rhaella knew that Aemon was so precious to him because he was Joanna's child and Aerys loved her. Rhaella knew that if not for their grandfather's insistence that they marry to fulfill some prophecy, Aerys would have married Joanna just as she would have married her knight. Things would have been better for it though she wouldn't have her sons and she would not trade them for anything.

Even if Aerys was becoming annoyed and angered at the fact that she had not born him a living child since Rhaegar and was no closer to birthing a daughter for Rhaegar and Aemon to marry. And his annoyance and angered was something that she was begining to fear as her brother was slipping into the madness of her family, though thankfully not that badly. Aerys was becoming more obsessed with fire and anything that could possibly be a slight to him was judged harshly and without mercy. Rhaella was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on he door. She turned as Rhaegar frowned harshly, not liking that someone could disturb his sleeping brother.

"Come in."

Gerold opened the door and ushered in Joanna. Rhaella smiled at her friend, surprised to see her but happy just the same. Joanna was rarely in Kings Landing anymore after Aerys made it clear that Joanna was not to be near Aemon and then Joanna had made it clear that he was not welcome in her bed. Rhaella understood why Joanna was so furious as she could not imagine being parted from her sons and while she felt for Joanna, she would not be parted from Aemon. Not even for Joanna. She may be one of her oldest and dearest friend but Aemon was her son, Rhaella had raised him for almost four years, loved him, cared for him and just...cherished him. So not even for Joanna would Rhaella allow Aemon to be parted from her.

"Your Majesty." Joanna curtsy while not taking her eyes of the sleeping Aemon, Rhaegar scouted back. Not liking Joanna anywhere near HIS brother, he didn't much like anyone near Tyrion. Not even his family. Rhaegar didn't like sharing Tyrion anymore than their father did. Joanna yearned to go to her son and take him but she knew that she would be stopped. The Kingsguard was hovering very close by and she knew that Aerys had made it clear that she was not to interact with her son. That Aemon was not to even know that Rhaella was not his mother and Joanna wished every day that she had told Tywin to fight, so she would not lose her son.

"Joanna, you know that you should not be need to leave before Aerys learns of this."

"He is my son...He is my son and I have not seen him more than a dozen times...Would you not help me? We are friends...You...Is this because of my relationship with Aerys?"

"You know that I have never cared about that. Aerys and I are only married because our grandfather insisted..When he was with you he was not with me and I was content with that. Now..I have him with me more as only your husband will entertain him...You need to let Aemon go, Joanna."

"How can you ask this of me? How could you ever expect me to let my son go? Would you ever let Rhaegar go?"

"No."

"Then how can you expect me to let Aemon go. He's my son."

"As he is mine."

"NO...NO. Aemon is mine...Tyrion is my son. I bore him, I had him in me for nine months, I fed him... He is my son."

"And i have raised him for almost four years. I held him as he cried, I fed him, it is to me Aemon comes to when he is unhappy and it is...Joanna, I am not trying to hurt you. Aerys would not have you be a part of Aemon's life and Aemon is to young to understand any of this. Would you confuse him with all of this?...Would you risk Aerys anger and fury just to confuse Aemon with all of this."

Joann wanted to yell that yes she would, that she would just grab Aemon and run and not stop until she reached Casterly Rock and once there she would call the banners and go to war. She wanted her son. She wanted...

"Mama."

Joanna wanted Aemon to have just called her that instead of Rhaella. Aemon got out of Rhaegar's arms and went to Rhaella while glaring at the person upsetting his mother. Joanna wanted to weep as her son glared at her, unhappy with her. The first time Aemon had ever truly looked at her and it was with unhappiness. Jaime had looked at her sometimes like that when she denied him things but not like this, not with that level of unhappiness. She knew why. To Aemon she was the one that had upset the woman he regarded as his mother and now he wanted her gone and that hurt her so much.

Rhaegar rose instantly the moment he sensed that Tyrion was displeased and grabbed Joanna's arm. Not letting go until they were no longer in the room while Joanna allowed it.

"Leave my brother alone. My father has made it clear that Tyrion is not to know where he comes from and you will respect it...Or I will tell my father myself and watch you burn."

Rhaegar then turned around and walked back to his brother. He was quite series in his threat as while he was not a violent person by nature, he would do anything to protect his brother. Even take up arms. Rhaegar had no interest in swords or spears or bows but for Tyrion he would do anything to protect him. Kill anyone, do anything. Rhaegar watched as their mother talked to Tyrion.

"My love, that woman was just...upset about something. It does not matter."

"But why was she upset with you, Mama.?"

"Because she's an idiot that doesn't know any better."Rhaegar scooped Tyrion inti his arms, causing his brother to giggle as Rhaegar spun him around.

"Rhaegar.'Rhaella instantly scolded her son at his thoughtless words, she had been unhappy with Joanna but she was not an idiot. She just wanted her son back and while Rhaella would never allow that she did understand. Joanna was a mother trying to protect her cub.

"She is, Mother. She does not understand that Tyrion is ours and nothing will ever change that. I will kill anyone that tries to take Tyrion from me. Anyone."

Rhaella was startled by the dark tone of her son's voice as well as his words. She had never heard that tone from him before or heard him threaten anyone before. Rhaella was starting to see what his son would do to protect Tyrion and while she should be unhappy about it, that her son was growing up to quickly, she was happy. Tyrion would have a fierce protector even after she was gone. Even after Aerys was gone.

"Come on, Tyrion. Let us go to my room."

Tyrion had gone to be that night wrapped up tightly in Rhaegar's arm and had never felt safer, had never remembered feeling more safer and loved them that moment.


End file.
